One Piece Legacy: Key Dungeon part 7
Tack, stood there, listing to what Oak said, and craned his head, thinking. "I think... To protect my friends... And cause I like it. Why do you fight?" Oak, looking down, and looking back at his plants, looked at Tack. "I fight, to defend nature. If I can." "Then why are you a bounty hunter?" "To give money to the pop green church." "The what pop pop church?" "It's a group that believes that nature is far greater then anything else. When I was young, I was saved by them, when my boat crashed. I was 3 year old, and my parents merchant ship was destroyed by whirlpools, and I was picked up by the church. I have to say, it was without a doubt... Something that did more then save me. It liberated me. It made me someone knew, someone who saw the world as it really was, without the deception." "What?" "Crap." Tack, sat down, and crossed his legs. "Can I have the thing now?" "Yes... But you must stay. If you don't, I will warn everyone in this building about you, and you will have to fight them all." "I'll fight all of them if I have too... But I'll stay here, because you asked me." Oak, took his gift out of his pocket, and threw it at Tack. Tack, grabbed it, and saw it was a key. He looked amazed, and wanted to save Malk, but how could he, without making Oak call anyone? "You can hand it to a friend. But, you must come back." - Tack, went out of the room, handed it to someone, and came back in. He sat down, and gave a smile to Oak. Oak, smiled back, and had a potted plant in his hand. Tack, raised his hand, and Oak looked at him. "What?" "Why did you betray your friends?" "Friends? None of them care for me, and I don't care for them must. I have no loyalty to them at all, but you... I think I can trust you. No one seems so... In to nature, like you. You are not a plant lover, but you have no I'll will towards fauna. Thus... I respect that, and I hope you will respect me as well." "I do. You could have lied, and called everyone. Your not a bad guy, for someone who kidnapped Malk." "I didn't kidnap him. The 3rd division did. By the way... Who did you call in, to save your friend? I hope it was the Fea women, she is your 2nd in power." "She is, but she was busy... So I gave it to someone super trust worthy, and not busy." - Zozo, running down the hall, and holding a key, started to grumble. It had to be the monkey, who saved the chef. Not the super awesome samurai women, or the girl who can stop time, but the monkey who pretended to know Kung-fu. Still, he should be awesome enough. Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Key Dungeon Arc